Bitter Divorcee
by Riaoi
Summary: Three years haven't erase their significant existences from one another's life. And then faith decides to throw them into each other's life again. And somehow, they are reminded just how much they are still madly in love. AKA Begin Again.


_Don't ask me what happened. This just came into mind and I just start typing and produce this crap. So, I hope you enjoy it. :]_

"**As for Mr. Stark birthday**, it seems that the guests are starting to come one aft-"

Pepper nods along as her cute face young man secretary starts to list the name of the people that are coming to Tony's birthday. Pepper has yet to figure out what the man was thinking when he proposed that they throw him a birthday party some morning a few weeks ago, she suspects the guy was drunk off his ass the previous night or else he'd never demand Pepper to throw him the party. Well, whatever the reason was; the woman doesn't really care because Tony wants this celebration and she'll give him that, he's her boss after all. The blonde sighs and sips her extra black coffee, nodding as she takes in the name of the people that are attending.

"And Prof. Xavier and Mr. Lensherr are also hear." The handsome young man says and Pepper chokes on her coffee.

"Are you alright ma'am?" the secretary asks, clearly concern for his boss.

"Who was the last two you just said?"

"They're Prof. Xavier and Mr. Lensherr ma'am."

Pepper gapes at the boy, clearly lost for word- in a bad way- of his idiocy. What was the guy thinking? She begins to wonder whether the guy use his brain to function or his lower half- Pepper believes that most guys that don't use their brains function with their dick, although this has nothing to do with guys' lower halves.

"What were you thinking?" the blonde asks and put down her cup, her voice barely restraint with anger. The cute guy- Pepper doesn't really remember the guy's name so let's just go with cute guy for now- nearly jump from the harsh tone. Pepper is offense, the guy should be honor to be able to hear her harsh tone because she's not one to use it often and the only one on this planet to ever hear it is Tony. The lucky bastard.

"W-well, Prof. Xavier and Mr. Lensherr are both extremely important associates; so I invited them both." The cute guy replies, stuttering in fear. Really, what could he be afraid of; Pepper's not gonna eat him or anything. She's just gonna fire him for being utterly stupid.

The blonde CEO sighs and looks at the cute guy speechlessly, how did the guy pass the interview in first place? God, she _desperately needs to_ fire the person who let this guy into the goddamn company. Now, who was it? Hmmm… oh, right. Tony passed this guy, saying he's good on the eye and Pepper could use some office romance. Apparently, she can't fire Tony; the guy's her boss after all.

"You are aware that they are _bitter_ divorcees, yes?" Pepper asks as she glares at the cute guy, who is quivering in fear, into submission.

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Well, why the hell did you invite them then?"

"Be-because they're both Mr. Stark important associates."

"You know they're bitter divorcees yes?"

"Yes ma'am. I-I'm aware."

"Well then, why did you invite them both?"

The cute guy who is still quivering in fear closes and opens his mouth like a goldfish on the brick of death for full two minutes. A vein of annoyance pops onto Pepper's forehead and she bangs her hand onto the desk that Tony bought especially for her. The cute guy cowers in fear.

"I-I'm so sorry m-ma'am. Please let me fix it, I-"

"Will graciously accept you resignation letter." Pepper finishes the sentence and walks out of the room.

"Bu-but! Ma'am!" the cute guy says and runs after Pepper.

The blonde turns to the cute guy and stares at him long and hard, the kind of stare that reads 'you better leave me alone or else'. Then she walks off to the nearest elevator and punch in the floor number that is holding Tony's stupid birthday party. God, the genius is forever the pain in her ass. What did she do to deserve this?

When she finally reaches the second from top floor of the Stark tower, a few camera men that wait by the elevators flashes their cameras and she instantly feels completely out of place. Really, she's wearing office clothes into a Tony's birthday party. One supposed to dress in black dresses cover in diamonds or designer suits that are especially designed just for them into this kind of celebration not turquoise working suit with matching turquoise pencil skirt, it'll attract people; and that is just what's happening to Pepper. But she doesn't really give a fuck, because she organized this stupid party; she does what she wants.

The beautiful blonde instantly scans the ball room for any sign of Tony, the man likes to disappear off somewhere with some random people's wife and leave Pepper to deal with the consequences. And she instantly sees the target near one of the buffet table with a few girls surrounding him. Pepper huffs disapprovingly at the behavior; he has Steve now, she thought Tony's not gonna be stupid anymore. Pepper sighs and stomps through the mass of disgusting wealth and intelligentsia toward her boss; her expression is the definition of menace and the girls that swarm Tony immediately fled. Tony pouts like a young kid.

"Why did you do that for Pep?" Tony asks.

"Well, Tony. I hope you enjoy your party. It's going to cause a cri-"

"Tony you idiot." Another soft but masculine voice cut the air and interrupt Pepper's grand speech.

"Steve~." Tony says in a dreamy tone, making a move to kisses the blonde male.

Steve looks at Tony in disgust, to which Tony feigns hurt, and hold the brunet at arm length.

"You do realize Prof. Xavier and Mr. Lensherr are both here right?" Steve asks with a creepy smile on his lips and switches to tighten Tony's loose tie. The brunet gags and looks at the blonde in disbelief. Steve makes a move to point at a beautiful and well-mannered brunet, dress in some exclusive brand that cost more than a fortune, surrounded by a bunch very pretty and handsome people. The group seems to be having lots of fun, as expected of Charles; he always knows how to party. Then Steve turns his finger to the other side of the room where the aura isn't too happy and refreshing as Charles' side, in fact the aura that seeps from that side of the ball room screams literal death. The handsome male that is surrounded by his peers looks like he could use some killing. Tony can already see tomorrow headlines; instead of 'Elite gather for Stark's marvelous birthday celebration' it'd most likely read 'Bitter reunion at the Stark Tower'. Steve turns to look at a goofy looking Tony with question in his eyes, questioning his lover sanity.

"It was Pepper's idea!" Tony replies the unspoken question and points at Pepper accusingly. The blonde instantly glares at her boss and grabs Tony's collar and starts to shakes the man back and forth vigorously, his head bobs back and forth like that of a ragged doll.

"Stupid jerk! You were the one that demands the stupid party!" Pepper hiss.

"I was hangover! You of all people know better than to listen to me!" Tony replies, trying desperately to get out of Pepper's robotic grab only to be saved by Rhodey- who grab Pepper- and Bucky- who grabs Tony.

"Thanks ever so much for saving me from the Satan." Tony says as he adjusts his Armani suit. Pepper growls and try to get out of Rhodey's hold.

Someone laughs at that comment and snaps everyone attention to the man that laughs.

"Thor!" Steve says gleefully and gives the Norwegian crown prince a big hug to which Tony growls at the buffy man. Thor laughs at the reaction.

"Where's Loki?" Steve continues, surprised to find that the second prince is nowhere to be found beside his big brother.

"Oh, he's meeting with his old friend over there." Thor replies and points toward where Charles is standing. The two is clearly immersed in some sort of conversation that is suspiciously in Norway tongue- according to Thor's lips language skill. Somehow, they both turn toward the group, excuse themselves from their group and starts to make ways toward them.

"Well, what a surprised. I never knew you two were friends." Tony says as soon as the pair finally settles in front of them, his left brow lifts up in amusement.

"Only a few people know that we're friends Tony." Charles replies, his voice rich with British accent.

"Even I, Loki's brother, didn't know they were friends." Thor points out, stressing the word brother as he looks at Loki.

"You never really pay attention dear brother." Loki deadpans, the sexy British accent is evidently clear. The guys have yet to find out how a _Norwegian_ _prince_ has a _British_ _accent_.

"Don't be upset dear prince. Even I have no idea they were friends." Someone says from behind Charles' back, the voice beautifully German accent and uncomfortably familiar.

"And I _used to be_ his _husband_." The German continues his voice bitter and venomous. Charles sighs tiredly and turns around to face his hus- ex-husband- his ex-husband. A fake smile plasters on his lips.

"Erik." The brunet says his voice beautiful and sweet like velvet that dissolves into pearl on the soft pillow. Erik's lips quirk up a bit at the corner at the sweet sweet voice that calls his name in earnest.

"Hello Charles." Erik replies, his voice hard and unpleasant; nothing like the crispy yet gentle voice that used to caress Charles' ears like the soft autumn breeze. Tony and Steve swallows thickly at the tone while Pepper sighs at the man's rude attitude while Loki snort uncharacteristically but Charles seems to be unaffected.

"Fancy seeing you here." Charles replies, his smile never falter. And Erik hates that, he hates the fake smile, the gentle look and soft tone. He hates it. He wants Charles to be angry, to be mad, to scream at him, to hit him; but the man never did. He never screams at him, never gets angry at him, never mad; always gentle, always soft, always kind. Not even when Erik did the most horrible things he could ever imagine. Charles is forever and always gently and sweet and kind and a dear to him, always.

"I thought you were in Germany." The professor continues.

Hmmm, now that Charles had mentioned; why did Erik came here? Surely it's not just for Tony birthday. He didn't even came for Emma's birthday- and she's his very best friend- and he clearly ignore Azazel and Raven wedding three weeks ago- which made Raven fumed endlessly for days. So why now? Why on Tony's birthday?

"I wouldn't want to miss Tony's birthday now would I." Erik replies and this time, Pepper snorts. Erik gives her a look of menace and she rolls her eyes- she's not scared anymore because, well, she's used to it already.

Somehow, the lots of them had become the star of the ball room because everyone's eyes are trained on them- okay maybe not every one of them but just Charles and Erik. Really, Pepper already anticipated this kind of reaction when the two of them are in the same room. Everyone, herself included, is waiting to see what will happen next between the two when they are thrown into the same room together after they signed their divorce paper in the New York Court of Appeal. A past experience clearly shows that having Charles Francis Xavier and Erik Magnus Lensherr in the same room after their divorce is not considered a good thing. Three years ago, when they just got divorced, they got invited to some party and Erik was somehow mad at Charles for no reason- there was a reason but it was extremely irrational, so let's just spare Erik the embarrassment and not talk about it- so yeah, he started to pick fight with Charles and his associate and fights ensue. And after that incident they both part ways, Erik travels the world- he went to everywhere but back to the States- and Charles stays in New York- living life like nothing happened. And it was kinda stupid to invite divorcees to the same gathering. Who the fuck do that? Oh, right; her cute secretary.

Then the double door to the ball room was thrown open rather rudely and the attention shift from them to the guy that just steals away the spotlight. Pepper is rather surprised that Logan managed to arrive so this early. Didn't the guy still have work at four? Oh well. The man instantly makes a beeline toward them- Charles; he's making a beeline toward Charles. Erik instantly growl at the sight of the Canadian man. Steve and Bucky clear their throats and says something about getting something to eat- which is clearly stupid, who eat dinner at fucking four p.m.?- and Tony follow- not because he's scared of what's gonna happen but because Steve is going with Bucky and he doesn't really like to see them being so close, and yes, that is an excuse. Thor grumbles about something relating to wine and drags a reluctant Loki off somewhere. And Pepper and Rhodey are left to separate the beasts (Erik and Logan) by themselves.

"Lensherr." Logan growls unpleasantly.

"Howlett." Erik growls back and Charles quickly steps in front of Logan in a protectively. Logan smirks triumphantly and Erik snarls at the man behind his lover- ex-lover damn it!

The glaring and the snarling continue for about a full minute until someone- Pepper's and Rhodey's savior- finally cuts the tension with the sharpest knife that is her voice. The two turns to their side and sees a beautiful blonde women dress in long and flowing midnight blue dress. An Angel.

"Oh, hello there Erik. It's been a long time." Raven says happily as she entangles her fingers with her brother, her husband nowhere to be seen next to her. Erik smiles sweetly at her and Charles' heart ache for a bit- just a bit.

"Azazel's looking for you Charles and Logan, leave Charles alone; it's important." The blonde continues, warning Logan not to go near Charles- because Erik, being the possessive ass hole that he is, doesn't really sit well with Charles and Logan being ten meter within one another radius. Logan glares at her and walks off somewhere.

Pepper and Rhodey sigh and Erik shoots her weird looks.

"You should go change Pepper." Raven suggests and Pepper takes that suggestion to heart and ran off. Rhodey escapes toward where Tony is soon afterward- two seconds later.

"Now, where were we?" Raven says as she turns toward Erik, throwing her arm around Erik's shoulder. How unladylike of her.

"It's good seeing you too Raven. It's been a long long time." Erik replies, following Raven's lead toward where they supposedly sit.

"Long ass crazy time." Raven agrees then continues "Now, why don't we sit down and have a chat; the guys and me really miss you you stupid jerk."

She pushes Erik onto the red chair and says "Don't start the interrogation without me. I'll be right back, with Azazel of course." To Emma and Janos who is drinking champagne. Emma waves her off dismissively and she scoffs.

"Come on Az." Raven says with a smile and puts her hand on Charles's left shoulder. Her brother turns to look at her with a smile.

"Azazel and I was just talking about you love." Charles says.

"I didn't know boys gossip." Raven replies with an amused smile.

"We weren't gossiping _Dorogoy_." Azazel replies, his Russian accent clearly presented.

"Yes yes, whatever you say. Now come on, Erik's waiting."

"I see. Well then, nice having a chat with you Charles; it's been a long time." Azazel says and gets up from his seat.

"I was nice talking to you too." Charles replies with a smile.

"I'll come fetch you when we eat." Raven says and bends down to give her brother a peck to his cheek. Then she turns to look at Logan who's glaring into her head and give him the back-off-of-Charles-you-fucker-I'm-tired-of-dealing-with-you-and-Erik look. Logan rolls his eyes at the look. The girl got gut to looks at him like that.

**The** rest of the evening before the real party began was extreme smooth sailing, considering the fact that there are two extremely bitter divorcees in the house, and Pepper is extremely happy that the party isn't ruined while Tony just worry himself with Steve. And when the _real_ party begins, Tony insists that he have _both_ Charles and Erik in the same table with him and Steve and Rhodey and Pepper and Bruce and Bucky and the list go one for a bit. Pepper isn't sure whether Tony is drunk of his ass or he just lost his sanity or he's plain stupid. The blonde decides to go with lost his sanity soon.

"So, where were you Lensherr? Haven't heard from you for a long time." Tony says half way through eating when some of the guys went to get more food.

"I was traveling. Couldn't stay in the same place for too long." Erik replies, directing the last sentence toward Charles. Charles smiles that sweet smile of his and Pepper glares.

"Pick up any girls along the way?" Tony asks and Steve chokes on his wine. The brunet looks at his lover questioningly and Steve glares at him. Charles tense visibly and Erik goes stiff like a fucking log. Rhodey sets down his plate with a confuse look, when did the tension become this thick?

"Well?" Tony pries and Pepper clears her throat warningly. Geez, what is wrong with everyone; he's just asking! Couldn't blame him, the tension was unbearable and he just wants to lift it up with idle chit chat.

"Did you pick up any girls?" the brunet persist and Steve stomps on his foot.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Tony demands.

"No, I don't pick up any girls Stark." Erik replies bitterly. Uh oh, Lensherr's mad; what did he do to piss the German off?

"You speak funnily Stark. Mr. Lensherr is a very loyal man; he wouldn't cheat on the Lady Magda." Loki points out at this time; Charles clears his throat and gives the young prince a disapproving look.

"Why give me that look dear Charles? Do you not think so?" the man continues and Charles has the urge to slam his head onto the table. Erik glares straight into the expressionless man's eyes.

"Brother." Thor says warningly but Loki pays him no mind.

"Magda is _not_ my significant half prince Loki." Erik growls in replies and Charles somehow have the urge to reach over the table to cover Erik hand and tell him to calm down.

"Is that so?" Loki says nonchalantly and Erik's glare intensifies. The tension thickens and Pepper has the urge to cut it with the knife she's using to cut her steak.

"What make you think that?" Erik asks.

"There are vicious rumors about you relationship with the Lady and Charles."

"I thought you were better than to believe those vicious rumors prince."

"Apparently, I can't quite deny it when it seems so obvious you choose the fine lady over my dear friend here." Loki says, his tone still nonchalance and his expression unreadable. Thor grunts at his brother's replies while Bruce huffs at the statement. Charles gasps and tense again while Erik glares dagger into Loki's face. The table becomes oddly silence and somehow the ball room gives them their undivided attention, yet again. Charles takes in a shaky breath and stands up, mindful of the watching eyes that are fixed entirely on him.

"If you'll excuse me." The professor says shakily softly and quickly walks to the exit. Logan immediately abandon his seat next to Raven and walks after Charles like a loyal dog, all the while glaring and snarling at Erik like a beast. Erik makes a move to slam his utensils onto the silk cover table and stands up, his chair tumble onto the marble floor and the ball room fell into a deeper silence- if possible. He knows they're waiting to see him burst in pure anger like that one time three years ago but he won' let them have the pleasure to see him goes wild, so he walks out the ball room hastily death aura trailing behind him. Emma makes a move to follow him but he growls and her and she sits back. The matriarch sighs and rubs her forehead in a gesture of tiredness. Raven sits back and sighs. Loki wears a bitterly smug expression while Bruce and Pepper look at him in disbelief.

Natasha and Clint walks hand in hand seconds later, equally confused to see Erik storms out, and asks "Did we miss something?"

"You're lucky you missed it." Bruce replies with a grunt of dismay. Clint makes a funny face and the Professor sighs.

**Charles** and Logan stands in the small contraption in awkward silence until they finally arrived on the ground floor. The Englishman smiles apologetically at his childhood friend as they step out of the fancy and says "I'm so sorry for making you miss the party."

"Anything for you Charles, anything." Logan replies and starts to walk out of the building with Charles, ignoring the flashing camera lights.

"Logan, you really don't have to."

Logan shrugs his shoulder then lit his cigar before grabbing Charles' hand into his and starts to guide him toward the parking lot. The Canadian looks at Charles straight in the eyes and says "Nah, I want to. So let me tak-"

"Logan, please." Charles pleads and carefully pries the warm hand- that is extremely similar to Erik's- away then continues "Go back."

Logan groans in objection and charles fix him his look of terror that isn't really terrifying. Then his phone rings and the brunet reaches into his suit's pocket and fishes out the device. He sighs in relief when he sees his student's name on the screen.

"Excuse me but I have to take this." Charles says and walks the rest of his way to the bus stop alone. The beautiful smile on his full petal lips finally shatters and tears fill his eyes. The man sniffs to chase away his tears.

"Professor? Are you okay?" his student asks, clearly concerned.

"I'm fine Hank, just fine."

When in reality, he's not.

**Erik** Lensherr spent the night at some expensive hotel room, the right side of the bed empty and cold. Left untouched. He woke up the next morning to see his arm covering right side and, for the first time in years, he allowed a single tear to dampen the soft pillow when he realized that Charles is no longer there.

_TBC._

_So how was it? Do tell me what you think._


End file.
